Celos
by Haruka Hagaren
Summary: Viñeta: Desde que Ruby tenía consciencia, no recordaba estar tan molesto por cosas tan pequeñas como la presencia de Steve. De verdad deseaba tirarle una roca a la cara para ver si dejaba de hablar tanto con Sapphire...


**Aquí Haruka reportándose en su primer fic de Pokémon :D**

 **Debo decir que me metí a este fandom gracias a una amiga que me recomendó el manga y ahora, gracias a ella, shippeo con fervor el** **Franticshipping y esto me llevó a hacer esta viñeta (?)**

 **Pido disculpas de antemano si no maneje bien a los personajes, pero es la primera vez que escribo algo de ellos u.u**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

 ** _Celos_**

Desde que Ruby tenía consciencia, no recordaba estar tan molesto como en aquel momento. Incluso mientras cepillaba el pelaje de Nana, al cual intentaba tratar lo más cuidadosamente posible para que fuera más hermoso de lo que ya era, accidentalmente peinó más fuerte de lo normal ocasionando un chillido por parte del pokémon.

—D-De verdad lo siento— se disculpó entrando en razón. Nana lanzó un pequeño gruñido para luego volver a acostarse en sus piernas y que prosiguiera con su trabajo.

Unos minutos pasaban y la irritación comenzaba a ser mucho más notable en ese momento, incluso Nana lo notó y comenzó a alejarse lentamente aprovechando la distracción de su entrenador.

Lo peor de todo es que rabia interna no se debía a nada especial. Sus pokémon estaban perfectamente, la guarida de igual manera también estaba muy bien arreglada tomando en cuenta que Sapphire solía estar ahí. Hablando de Sapphire ¿de qué tanto hablaba con Steve? Por Arceus, desde que la conocía jamás la había visto tan interesada en una conversación tan larga y que siguiera mostrando interés.

Miró de reojo para asegurarse que Steve estaría a punto de acabar con todo e irse de una maldita vez.

Eso no pasó y en cambio, continuó hablando con su típica sonrisa, la cual Ruby vio como la más fastidiosa sonrisa que jamás había visto. ¡Le provocaba tirarle una maldita roca para ver si se callaba de una maldita vez! Aunque tal vez por eso estaban hablando tanto y si le tiraba una roca de seguro hablarían todavía más de aquello. ¡A nadie le interesaban sus estúpidas rocas! Maldito fuera él y su manía.

No era eso lo que más le desesperaba, era el hecho de que la castaña parecía haber olvidado totalmente que él estaba ahí.

A veces simplemente le provocaba lanzarle un ataque con todos sus pokemon en conjunto para que esa infernal conversación terminara de una vez. Y si Sapphire llegaba a decir algo, sólo diría que fue un error y que pensaría que él lo esquivaría. Sí, sería un buen plan si tan sólo no pareciera que quisiera asesinarlo. No quería matarlo, sólo dejarlo lo suficientemente herido para que se callara de una vez. ¿Era tanto pedir?

—Vamos Coco, es tu turno— avisó con un tono que demostraba su mal humor.

El Delcatty se acercó a él con un poco de miedo debido al aura que desprendía en aquel momento.

Una vez que el pokémon se había sentado en sus piernas, prosiguió a peinar delicadamente su pelaje. Debía relajarse, no era gran cosa. En cambio, la belleza de sus pokémon si eran la gran cosa, no esa estúpida conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

¡Carajo! Si se sentía interesado por esa maldita conversación.

El aura oscura incrementó y con ello una asustada Coco salió corriendo antes de que su entrenador arrancara varios de sus mechones.

—Ruby ¿estás bien?— preguntó Steve al percatarse del aura que lo rodeaba.

—Estoy perfectamente— masculló entre dientes intentando formar una falsa sonrisa.

—¿Acaso perdiste un concurso?— se burló la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡¿Yo perder?!— exclamó con indignación.

—Por cierto, Sapphire— interrumpió al chico ocasionando un tic en la ceja del peli negro.

Esto ya era el colmo, primero le quitaba toda la atención de Sapphire, es decir, lo distraía hablando con la salvaje y ahora no lo dejaba responder para comenzar una de las tantas peleas. Esto ya era demasiado, no pelear con Sapphire un día literalmente podría significar el fin del mundo.

—¡Vaya!— exclamó con impresión la chica devolviéndolo a sus pensamientos. —¿Es para mí?—

El contrario asintió con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le entregaba la piedra. Era pequeña, pero tenía una hermosa tonalidad azulina que parecía encerrar los misterios del mar y del cielo.

Ruby frunció el ceño ante este regalo.

—De acuerdo, suficiente— masculló con enojo acercándose a la castaña con una mirada que no predicaba nada bueno. —Sapphire, es hora de irnos— demandó.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Ir a dónde?— cuestionó.

—A hacerte un nuevo vestuario— dijo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a arrastrarla lejos de la base secreta.

—E-Espera un momento— alegaba ella en un vano intento de soltarse pero era inútil.

—No te preocupes Sapphire, vendré otro día para continuar con nuestra charla—

Y ahí es cuando Steve conoció la mirada más asesina que había conocido en su vida: la mirada de los celos que le lanzó Ruby antes de seguir arrastrando a Sapphire.

Cuando ya ambos chicos se fueron a la distancia, soltó una pequeña risa. Era gracioso el hecho de que la conversación se trataba más que todo de él y sobre su aparente «amnesia» cuando pasó el incidente de Groudon y Kyogre. Al parecer ya había encontrado una manera de ayudar a la chica.

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Quieren matarme?**

 **Está bien si quieren hacerlo, a mi ni siquiera termina de convencerme Dx**

 **Campaña para que inspiración-sama vuelva:**

 **Recuerda, ella no trabaja gratis y un review es un buen método de pago.**


End file.
